Time Remains Unbroken: Part One
by Teller1789
Summary: Post SR. Starsky continues to recover and Hutch gets a date; all in the same afternoon.


A/N: This story is actually part one of a series entitled Time Remains Unbroken. It focuses on the lives of Starsky and Hutch post-show. So far I have only written the first chapter of the first part. Hopefully, TRU will eventually be a three part series. Before I continue writing I would like feedback about writing style, characterization, likability of characters, plot and so on. All reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is preferred.

Warning: This has not been beta read. If anyone would like to be my beta reader please email me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch or any of its characters.

**Time Remains Unbroken**

_Part One: May 1979-November 1985_

_Chapter One: Life is a Riddle_

"The flower that you hold in your hands was born today and already it is as old as you are."

~Antonio Porchia

Life is a riddle

I wish I had the answer for

Love breaks your heart

To teach you to be strong

I die just a little

So I can live a little bit more

-Just A Little, Leigh Nash

------------------------------------------------------------

Josephine McKibben stood outside the Bay City Orthopedic Rehabilitation Clinic, smoking a cigarette in the chilly morning air. The end of her cigarette glowed faintly; smoke curling languorously from its smoldering tip to dissipate in the air around her head. Josephine had not yet changed into her white nurse's smock, indulging in her traditional pre-shift smoke before her first appointment at eight thirty.

Shifting her weight, Josie felt the rough brick of the clinic's pillars scratch at her broad back. She sighed resignedly and tried her best to ignore the uncomfortable sensation. Just like every unpleasant thing in life, it was best not to get too worked up over it. She tried her best to explain this to her patients when they got frustrated. Proper rehab took a long time and most people were too impatient to do it right. Josie tried to help them understand. Whether it was rough brick or a life-altering injury, there were some things that could not be changed. It was best to get past those type of things and move forward. For thirty-five years Josie had been trying to preach that particular philosophy to her patients, but had been largely unsuccessful.

The years had taken their toll and she was just about done with the whole business. Josephine had started out as an enthusiastic, starry eyed girl. A girl who wanted to "change the world." As far as Josephine could tell, the only thing that had changed over the years was her. She was way less enthusiastic and way less starry eyed, most of her dreams and aspirations worn down to dust under the corrosive influence of time. Josephine had learned that most people that came through the clinic never made it much farther, the majority succumbing to self-pity or bitterness. It did not really matter to her either way, anymore. She had learned a long time ago not to get personally attached to the rehabilitates. At one time, her happiness had been directly linked to the recovery rate of her patients, a foolish and naive state of mind that had been quickly cured by overwhelming cynicism and resentment.

Glancing at her watch, Josephine smashed the end of her cigarette against the rough brick, leaving a faint ashy residue on the scratchy surface. She still had to get changed. Turning to go back inside, Josephine caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye. Pausing, she saw a distinctive fire-engine red Gran Torino with an eye-catching white strip blazing across its hood and sides ease into a parking space. Josephine sighed and shook her head. _That'll be the Fags. _

Josephine did not know much about David and Ken. They were Annette's patients after all, but the whole clinic talked about them. Most of the other nurses thought it was "cute" how attentive Ken was to his friend and many thought the two were romantically involved. In fact, Annette was one of the few who maintained that Ken and David were "just friends." Josephine was pretty sure that was only because the Polynesian girl had a thing for the blond one, mustache and all.

Either way, Josephine did not have much of an opinion on the matter. What people did was their own business. Besides, Ken was the main reason David was doing so well in his recovery. The tall blond man was supportive and stern, both motivating David and not allowing him to give in when the pain became unbearable or the results of his work unsatisfying.

Josephine watched as Ken unfolded himself from the car, long legs cramped into the driver's seat. He jogged around the red vehicle, helping David out of the passenger side, hovering. Josie huffed. Ken was always glued to David's side. At the slightest twitch from the dark-haired man, Ken was there poking and prodding, worrying and fretting, almost frantic over his friend's condition. Josephine was not sure how David managed not to smack Ken sometimes, the man hardly gave David room to breathe.

The entire thing was rather endearing and if she was still prone to such girlish fancy, Josephine might have even thought they made a handsome couple. Snorting, Josie went back inside to change and begin her shift.

As Nurse McKibben stepped into the clinic's lobby, she saw Annette at the check-in counter, studying her charts intently. Josephine allowed herself a rare, private smile. She would never admit it to anyone, especially not Annette, but the young Polynesian nurse had won her respect over the preceding five years. The girl was tough and hard working; smart too. Annette was one of the few people in the clinic that Josephine still liked, a sentiment she expressed through endless teasing.

"Hey, Poly," Josie called out to Annette using the nickname she knew irked the younger nurse, "Poly, you're boyfriend and _his_ boyfriend are here." Josephine laughed outright when she saw Annette's coffee colored cheeks blush in embarrassment and her eyes darken in anger.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend," she said hotly, imitating perfectly a frustrated two-year-old. Josephine smirked, amused that Annette knew exactly whom she had meant without her having mentioned his name.

"I know he's not," Josephine teased, "you keep avoiding him. He tries to make conversation with you but all you ever want to talk about is David. That can't be very encouraging." Josie accompanied this last remark with a playful swat at Annette's nurse's cap. Her pinky caught the hem of the white hat and it floated to the ground. Josephine grimaced in apology. Annette did not seem to notice that her cap was gone, she continued to stare icily at the older nurse.

"For your information," she said, "I am not avoiding him. I simply prefer to keep things professional. The work place is not for fornication, it's for...working." Annette finished weakly, her anger quickly dissipating. She was too tired to deal with Nurse McKibben today.

"Calm down, Poly. I wasn't suggesting anything, except maybe that you let your hair down once in a while. You work harder than anyone else here, but you're the youngest and prettiest. You _should_ be running off with tall, blond cops, not the one lecturing about proper work place behavior."

Annette smiled at Josephine. "I don't know which compliment to value more, the one about my looks or the one about my work ethic. Since its coming from you, I guess I better treasure 'em both."

Josephine let out an ashy whoop, thirty-two years of nicotine coloring her laughter. "You got that right, little girl. I doubt I'll ever say anything nice to you again. In fact, I know I won't. I won't say one more good thing until you get Kenny's number and a date."

Annette snorted, the noise unusually loud in the small check-in area. Embarrassed she ducked her head and whispered to Josephine, "You're too old to be playing matchmaker, McKibben." She paused, "and my name is Annette, by the way."

"I know that," Josephine said indignantly, "I just call you 'Poly' because it gets under your skin." Glancing at her watch to avoid looking at Annette's face, she made a motion with her hands to indicate the need to finish their conversation. "I have to go change, got an appointment in a half hour." Behind Annette she saw that David and Ken had made it to the door and where just entering the clinic lobby. Smiling wickedly, she called out "Remember to get Blondie's number and don't sleep with him on the first date, you don't want him to think you're a hussy!" Josephine slipped away down the hall faster than Annette believed possible for someone of her age and weight. She was mortified that the older nurse had spoken loudly enough for the entire lobby to have heard, if, of coarse, it had been occupied. She was infinitely glad it was not. Her relief lasted the entire half second it took for her to turn around and see an embarrassed Kenneth Hutchinson and a laughing David Starsky.

Annette felt her face burn. Aside from that incident in eleventh-grade math, this qualified as the most embarrassing moment of her life. She mumbled a greeting and stared intently at her charts, unwilling to look at either man. She needed to regain her composure. Starsky, sensing Annette's discomfort, quite laughing and made an admirable attempt to push past the awkward moment.

"So, Annette, what have we got today. Push-ups? Breathing exercises? Cardio?" Annette noted David's overly enthusiastic tone and his strained eagerness. 'It must have been a rough night,' she thought to herself. Glancing over at Ken, she saw vindication in his tired eyes. _He didn't sleep well. The pain was bad. _Annette saw it all clearly in the man's blue eyes and she was saddened by it. Things had been going so well for several months now, it was inevitable that his recovery would slow down; his progress falter. Annette sighed. The next few sessions were going to be rough. For the millionth time she thanked Heaven that David had someone like Ken. So many of her patients did not.

"Actually David," she said, injecting as much cheer into her voice as she could muster, "I thought we would start out in the pool today." She watched as some of the tension eased from David's face, his smile becoming less forced. He was relieved. Annette knew that the "aqua therapy" was easiest on David's body, the extra bouncy of the water alleviating some of the pressure, at least for a while. Annette just hoped that they would not mind her changing the schedule. David was actually not scheduled to use the pool at all that day, but it was Annette's belief that a patient's needs came first. She would deal with any consequences later.

David brushed past Annette, heading to the locker room to change, at this point well acquainted with the routine. Hutch started to follow Starsky but as he passed Annette he paused, gently encircling her wrist in his large, warm hand. "Thank you," he said softly, leaning into her slightly. Annette caught a whiff of his aftershave. He smelled very nice. "You're welcome," Annette whispered back, overcome by the strange but not unpleasant intimacy of the moment. "He had a bad night." Ken said, still hovering on the edge of too close. "I could tell," Annette replied. His hand felt warm over the pulse point in her wrist and she let out a small breath when he began to massage his thumb soothingly over her skin.

"Way to go, Poly!" Nurse McKibben's voice echoed loudly in the lobby, causing the desk clerk and several recently arrived patients to stare. Annette whirled away from Ken, the moment gone. She glared at Josephine, her dark eyes glowing in anger and frustration. "Josephine would you please just get on. I've already had enough of your shenanigans for today. Go take care of your patients!" For a moment, Josephine looked shocked at Annette's outburst, but then smiled and cackled. Her laughter could be heard all the way down the hall. Annette watched her go, still seething.

"Starsk's probably waiting." Hutch said, moving in the direction of the pool. Annette watched his tall frame move away. "Yes," she said after he was gone. "You have beautiful hands," she added, speaking to the empty space Ken had occupied only moments ago. Sighing heavily, she moved towards the recreation ward.

When Annette arrived at the pool area, Starsky was already in the water half-heartedly doing laps and splashing Hutch every time his partner got too close to the pool edge. Annette grinned, amused as always by their antics. Before coming to California five years ago, she and her sister had been very close. David and Ken reminded her very much of herself and Luana, a thought that was both painfully and pleasantly reminiscent. Luana had died three years ago in a car accident. The thought made Annette shudder in sadness but she quickly pushed her melancholy away. She was with a patient, it was not the time to deal with personal issues.

"David," she called, getting his attention immediately. "I want to work on your abdominal muscles today. The tenseness and tightness in them is a result of underuse. It'll hurt at first but you'll feel better after they loosen up. Try doing a few laps." Starsky nodded at her from the water, his thick curls plastered to his forehead. For a moment Annette was struck by how young he looked. 'He's only thirty-six,' she reminded herself, 'only four year older than me.' That thought always astounded her. 'Look at everything he's gone through, only thirty-six, and already...' She once again found herself in awe of David's resiliency. She looked over at Ken, watching as his eyes followed his friend's jerky movements in the water intently. 'And you too,' she thought, 'this has been just as hard on you.' Annette was taken aback when she realized just how much she longed to help him, take away his burden of worry and grief; how much she wanted Ken to be happy and to be the reason for his happiness. 'Oh no,' Annette thought to herself, 'I'm in deep.'

Feeling Annette's gaze on him, Hutch turned towards her. "Is everything okay, Annette?" Embarrassed to be caught staring, she looked away quickly. "Yes, actually. Why do you ask?" Annette asked nervously, suddenly worried that in the brief moment their eyes had met, Ken had seen in her eyes the evidence of her pathetic pining. She would not be overly surprised if he had, those blue eyes seemed to catch everything, especially the things you did not want them to.

"You just looked...sad for a moment," he said, now turning his full attention towards her. Starsky was safely in the pool's shallow end, resting. Annette knew that she had his complete focus, at least as long as Starsky was taking a break. The idea made her palm's sweat. "I'm just tired." It was the truth. " I've been working a lot lately," she said, "taking extra hours to try and keep up with my bills for med school. Graduated two years ago and I'm still paying, probably will be for the rest of my life." She laughed.

To her surprise Ken smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know how that is," he said. "When I was enrolled my father payed for tuition but he said I had to earn all my own spending money." Annette thought there might have been some bitterness in his tone, but decided not to question it. She knew how parents could be. Besides she was way more interested in his past as a med student.

"I didn't know you went to med school. Did you want to be a doctor?" Annette asked, genuinely curious. Her answer came from Starsky, who had swum up to the edge of the pool and was resting his arms on the lining. He laughed gently.

"Nope, his old man wanted him to be a doctor. But Hutch didn't want to a cop either, so I'd say you can't trust any of those Hutchinsons to make a good decision." Starsky grinned. Hutch shot him a look that was meant to be dirty, but was filled with affection, completely ruining the effect. Starsky played along anyway, sticking out his tongue. Annette laughed but was confused. "If you didn't want to be a cop, what did you want to be?"

Hutch grinned, "I wanted to be a singer. That's the whole reason I came out here in the first place." Annette was astounded. "You sing?" She asked. "He also plays the guitar," Starsky added, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hutch shot him another look, this one heated. It looked like a warning. Starsky just grinned back, his smile wide and toothy. Annette watched the exchange, certain she had missed something but unsure what exactly the silent conversation meant. That happened a lot with these two, by now she was used to it.

"So," she said, "you're obviously not a singer, at least not professionally. What happened?"

"He got robbed," Starsky deadpanned before Hutch had an opportunity to answer. Annette looked to Ken for confirmation but he was already nodding. "I was playing on the street one day," Hutch began, "I had my case set up for people to throw money into. This guy comes by, acting like he's enjoying the music and the next thing I know he'd grabbed the case and ran. I went after him. He was fast but I caught up to him quickly..." Starsky interrupted Hutch to point out to Annette that the reason for Hutch's speed was his "long, long legs." Both Annette and Hutch blushed, Starsky laughed.

"Anyway," Hutch said emphatically, shooting Starsky another pointed look. "I ran him down and tackled him. He told me he was gonna sue me for assault and battery. I told him I was an undercover cop and unless he gave me my case back I was gonna arrest him. I must have scared him because he gave me the money back in a hurry and then ran off." Annette laughed. "So that made you want to be a cop?"

Hutch nodded, "Basically," he said. "Sitting there on the sidewalk I realized that I had just chased some turkey down for $5.11. I also realized that chasing him down was the most fun I'd had all day, all week really. Singing was fun, but chasing bad guys was even more fun."

"And the pay is better, too." Starsky added

"But only slightly," Hutch finished. The partners smiled at each other. It was obviously a joke well shared between them. Annette smiled at the familiarity of the exchange.

"I enrolled in the Academy the next day," Hutch continued. "That's where I met, mush brain other there."

"Best day of his life." Starsky said and grinned at Annette.

"Worst," Hutch countered. It was Annette's turn to grin.

"I know that's not true, Ken." she teased. "Anyone who spends more than five minutes with either of you could tell that."

Hutch's reply was cut off as the door to the pool area opened and Nurse McKibben stuck her head in. "I need to see David M. Starsky. Now." Her tone was solemn. Hutch immediately tensed, moving to help his friend out of the water. Starsky swatted him away. "Don't worry about it Hutch. I can handle Nurse Sunshine on my own."

"Are you sure?" Hutch asked worriedly, lifting his hand to rest protectively on Starsky's bare shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Stop hoverin' Hutchinson. You're not my ma." Starsky's tone was light and teasing, taking any real sting out of his words. He moved slowly towards the door, dripping water all across the concrete floor.

"At least dry off a bit first," Hutch called, a shallow furrow appearing in between his eyebrows as he watched Starsky's sedate, awkward movements. "He'll be fine Ken," Annette reassured softly, "it's probably just some paperwork issues." Hutch nodded but Annette got the impression he was not listening. Just as Starsky reached the door, he turned around and Hutch took several steps forward. Starsky just grinned and called over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, don't forget to ask Annette about Dobey's dinner. If you show up with me again, people might start to talk." Hutch let out an undignified squawk but Starsky had already slipped out the door.

Seeing Hutch's red face, Annette became alarmed. "What's he talking about Ken? What's Dobey's dinner? Is something wrong?" Taking a moment to recover, Hutch dragged his hand over his face, pinching the top of his nose as if in pain. Annette looked at him anxiously. Looking through his hand, Hutch sighed and moved his fingers away from his face. He mumbled something that Annette did not catch. She was throughly perplexed.

"I'm going to kill him." Hutch said, his eyes drifting in the direction of the door Starsky had already exited. Annette remained silent, waiting for an explanation. There was a moment of awkward silence as Hutch stared at the door and Annette stared at Hutch.

"So," he began but then cleared his throat and started over. He seemed irritated with himself. Annette got the impression that Ken normally did not have this much trouble starting a conversation, especially with persons of her gender. "Dobey is my boss, has been my boss for almost ten years. He's a really stand up guy. He's put up with a lot over the years, especially from me and Starsk." Hutch's eyes took on a faraway look for a moment, lost in a memory that Annette had the sudden crippling desire to share with him. "He's retiring after this year and the department is holding a banquet in his honor. The event is this Saturday. It's formal, evening wear and everything. I was hoping that you would agree to be my date." Hutch finished and smiled at her, soft and genuine.

Annette felt her stomach hit the floor. For a moment she was unable to respond. "Yes," she said finally, nearly shouting in her excitement. "Yes, I would be very honored...to go with you. Yes." Annette smiled, her striking features glowing with happiness and a hint of disbelief. She had not felt so giddy since high school. Hutch smiled in return and Annette was surprised but pleased to see that he seemed equally relieved.

"Excellent," Ken said. "The dinner begins at eight, so I can pick you up around seven thirty. If that's okay?" Annette nodded.

"Right," Ken said and then leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to her right cheek, cradling her small hands in his own.

"Finally!" Annette and Hutch both looked up in surprise at the loud exclamation. Nurse McKibben and Starsky stood side by side in the entranceway to the pool area. They were both beaming, with nearly identical expressions: smug and impish.

"What?" Hutch asked in consternation, still gripping Annette's hands. Beside him, Annette was equally confused. Starsky laughed, big and full. Hutch smiled; it was the first real laugh he had heard from his friend in a long, long time. His partner slung his arm around Nurse McKibben's shaking shoulders, the older woman nearly doubled over in laughter. "Josie and I have been tryin' to get the two of you together forever. You both are too stubborn for your own good. Hutch, you wouldn't do it 'cause you were afraid of hurting my feelings or something ridiculous like that."

"Poly was worse," Josephine cut in, recovering slightly "she wouldn't do it because of professional integrity or some such shit. Babe, when it comes to love you can't worry about things like that." Turning to Starsky, she said, "We make a pretty good team, Curly."

"That we do," Starsky smiled, his eyes and face alight with the success of his and Josephine's trickery. His eyes softened when they took in Hutch's shocked face. "Starsk..." Hutch began softly but Starsky cut him off. "Aw Hutch, come on. You've been doin' so much for me lately, the least I could do was set you up with a hot date. Even if she is my rehab nurse." Starsky broke down into giggles again when Hutch's face flushed.

Annette cleared her throat slightly and gently pulled her hands away from Ken's grasp. "David," she said, her voice stern, "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not so easily bribed. Just because you got me a date with Ken doesn't mean I've forgotten about your therapy. You still have cardio to do." Starsky's face fell in mock disappointment.

"What if I get you a second date?" Starsky asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Annette laughed, "I can take care of that on my own," she said, waggling her eyebrows back at Starsky. Hutch laughed at the shocked expression on his partner's face. He turned and shook Annette's hand, "First time I've ever seen him speechless," Hutch said. "Congratulations."

Josephine smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked her." Looking at Starsky she yanked on one of his wet curls. "Come on," she said. "Go get changed, give 'em some privacy." Starsky nodded and followed Nurse McKibben out of the pool area. When they were gone, Hutch turned back to Annette. He leaned his forehead gently against hers. "Those two are trouble," he whispered and Annette shivered when she felt the soft puff of his breath against her lips. "They sure are," she agreed "but I sorta like their kind of trouble."

"Me too," Hutch said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.


End file.
